


Mine

by nerdlife4eva



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Humor, Gift Fic, Jealous Keith, Jealous Shiro, Jealousy, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: A little bit of jealousy won't hurt them... but it will get them laid.AKA: Keith and Shiro getting jealous of other people getting a little too close and ditching the party to do something about it.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrenchcoatedAngel91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrenchcoatedAngel91/gifts).



> A fic requested by the incredible sweet [trenchcoated-seraph](http://trenchcoated-seraph.tumblr.com)
> 
> It's been a while since I wrote smut, so have mercy on me lol (unbeta'ed because that's how I roll these days!) 
> 
> Please consider checking out my other Sheith stories:  
> [Unwritten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583593/chapters/36179688) \- completed Author Keith/Fanboy Shiro AU  
> [Where We Belong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730515) \- a little post Season 7 Sheith fic with lots of fluffiness  
> [No Secrets Between Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860900) \- silly crack fic about the team finding out Sheith are dating

Every time a new set of ships landed at the base the greeting was treated like the biggest event in Garrison history. There were cadets and officers alike assigned to be the greeting committee and their job was to welcome each group of newcomers as if they were royalty. A party was usually thrown, including large amounts of food and fancy drinks and sometimes, if the newest aliens desired it, there would be music floating over a popup dance floor.  

Romelle and Hunk had become entrenched in the tradition, both of them having unique skills which added to the spectacular nature of these gatherings. Following the war, Hunk had taken advantage of his quieter status as a Defender of the Universe and overhauled the Garrison cafeteria. The food was amazing on a daily basis, but for each party Hunk pulled out dishes that had everyone clamoring for the refreshment table. For her part, Romelle was an excellent decorated with an insanely detailed and creative mind when it came to making each party unique. Her current theme paid homage to the visiting aliens’ rain forest-like planet, complete with anatomic Earth rain forest animals that Keith had a sneaking suspicion Pidge had helped build.

No matter how grand these events were, Keith could never find it in himself to truly enjoy them. He seized the opportunity to eat his fill of Hunk’s cooking, but after his duties were fulfilled as the leader of Voltron’s paladins, he always found himself standing back to observe from a safe distance. Shiro and Allura were the more diplomatically skilled parts of their team and Keith was happy to let them take the lead.

Except when any of the newbies took too much of a liking to Shiro.

Standing with a shoulder resting on the wall, arms folded tightly over his chest, Keith watched as the seven-foot tall purple alien ran another one of her tentacles down Shiro’s bicep. Shiro either didn’t notice or was too polite to comment, but Keith could feel the familiar dagger twisting in his gut. His husband lifted his hand, the silver of Shiro’s wedding ring blinking in the reflection of the twinkling lights above his head and Keith smirked as he watched all five of the alien’s eyes lock on it. Perhaps the signs of belonging to someone were universal or the alien had researched basic Earth culture. Either way, Keith felt satisfied for a brief moment until the alien shook her head and moved her tentacle to tap against Shiro’s waist.

Gritting his teeth, Keith went to step forward, stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder. Ready to growl at its owner, Keith whirled menacingly around, the fight dropping out of him when he came face-to-face with Acxa.

“A handsy bunch, aren’t they?” Acxa noted, nodding over her shoulder. “That one over there has me contemplating how quickly I can sever all of his limbs and still make it look like an accident.”

Following Acxa’s nod, Keith raised an eyebrow at Veronica who was easing away from the raised tentacle near her own shoulder. Diplomatic in a way Lance could never be, Veronica continued her conversation, expertly dodging the alien’s advances by reaching for another drink and then snagging Kinakde’s arm as he walked by. “Looks like she’s got it handled.” Turning back to look at Shiro, Keith wished he could say the same for his husband.

“He probably doesn’t want to insult her,” Acxa squeezed Keith’s shoulder. “This is not really my area of expertise.”

Snorting, Keith shrugged, feeling slightly reassured by Acxa’s comments. “We are cut from the same cloth, as Sam would say.” Smirking at Acxa’s confused face, Keith stopped focusing on Shiro’s alien pursuer and attempted to explain the expression.

Across the room, Shiro had stopped mid-sentence. Ears going fuzzy, he watched as Acxa’s hand remained on Keith’s shoulder, a place generally reserved for Shiro’s own hand. His eyes zeroed in on the contact, completely forgetting that he was in the middle of a conversation with Allura and the alien who was obsessing over his skin.

It wasn’t that he was _jealous_. Absolutely not. Keith and Acxa had a bond through combat, warriors who had saved each other when it possibly would have been wiser not to. They shared an admirable code of moral conduct and Shiro knew that Keith had been the reason Acxa had chosen to help them in the war. Besides, Shiro had a ring on his finger and a Keith-shaped place in his heart which confirmed who he belonged with. Even as Keith spoke to Acxa, his ring flashed and Shiro felt the warmth spread through his chest. Behind them, Veronica was raising her hand to show off her own engagement ring and Shiro almost felt himself settle. Until Keith burst out laughing and Acxa slumped with her forehead on Keith’s shoulder.

“I forgot… I have to… something…” Not looking back, Shiro missed the alien’s confused stare and Allura’s comically exaggerated eye roll. Knowing he could trust her to handle the conversation on her own, Shiro strode across the room and stopped abruptly at Keith’s side. “I forgot.”

Turning toward Shiro, Keith gave him an odd look. “Forgot what?” he asked, smiling at Acxa as she stepped back. Eying her smugly raised eyebrow, Keith gave her a puzzled look, startling when Shiro wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Schematic!” Shiro practically shouted, making Keith’s eyebrows shoot up. He didn’t miss the way Shiro’s stare went from fond to predatory when Acxa moved to Keith’s side.

“I’m going to see if Veronica needs a drink,” Acxa said, winking at Keith and giving a curt nod to Shiro before turning away.

“Schematic?” Keith asked, twisting in Shiro’s hold to stare up at his husband. He caught an unfamiliar scent on the skin around Shiro’s neck and felt his temper flare. Lifting a hand, Keith ran his fingers up Shiro’s throat feeling the residue from the alien’s tentacles. Pushing down the need to immediately place a hickey over the spot, Keith looked upward to discover Shiro’s narrowed eyes.

“Yes… very important… Atlas stuff… I need you to…” Shiro was out of ideas, his brain clicking uselessly as Keith continued to slide his fingers over Shiro’s throat.

“Just go give Atlas’s inner-workings a thorough once over,” Lance suggested, nudging Keith’s back with his elbow and wiggling his eyebrows. He squawked when Keith shoved him, laughing as he made his way past them to Allura’s side.

Glancing up, Shiro caught Acxa’s eye and felt the irrational flare inside of him.

Over Shiro’s shoulder, Keith spotted the alien who clearly wanted another crack at touching Shiro heading their way.

“Let’s go,” they both hissed under their breaths, simultaneously striding out of the closest doors, hands already moving to dangerous places as they went.

* * *

 

The door barely clicked shut before Keith had Shiro flat on his back on their bed. Looming over him, Keith watched Shiro’s cheeks turning pink. “You’re awfully riled up considering I was the one who had to watch that alien fondle you.” Using his toes, Keith kicked off his dress shoes and yanked Shiro’s off with his hands. Shrugging off his jacket, Keith watched as Shiro’s cheeks turned a deeper pink.

“Jealous?” Shiro teased, reaching for Keith’s belt buckle and pulling into through the loops in one smooth motion. He leaned up to trace his tongue over Keith’s stomach, teasing Keith’s waistband as he undid the fly.

“Of that giant purple thing?” Keith shoved Shiro backwards, loving the way Shiro’s chest was already rising and falling faster with his excitement. “Why would I be jealous? You’re _my_ husband.” The last part sounded possessive in the way it growled out of Keith, his hands expertly working to remove all of Shiro’s clothes.

Tipping his head back, Shiro let out a low moan as Keith bit at his neck. Too distracted by the heat Keith was causing to course through him, Shiro let his thoughts tumble freely. “Hmmm… Acxa remembers that right?” Biting his lip as soon as the words were out, Shiro couldn’t help the whimper in his throat when Keith scraped his teeth over Shiro’s nipple.

“Who is jealous again?” Circling his tongue over Shiro’s nipple, Keith played with the hardening nub. “Acxa is engaged.” The reminder was paired with Keith’s fingers trailing lightly over Shiro’s erection, Keith glancing up to playfully grin at Shiro’s blushing face.

“I… was not… Keeiithhhhhh…” His argument was lost as Keith sunk his teeth into Shiro’s thigh, his hands pinning Shiro to the bed to keep him from wiggling out of the hold. With the last remaining brain cells Shiro could rub together, he flailed a hand toward their bedside table, snagging their current bottle of lube and flinging it in Keith’s direction.

The plastic bottle smacked Keith in the middle of his chest and his laughter caused him to let Shiro’s thigh slip. “Romantic,” he quipped, winking at Shiro’s sheepish smile before popping the top open. “What is it that Lance said? Give Atlas’s inner-workings a once over?” He smirked when Shiro thumped a knee against his side.

“Now who’s romantic?” Shiro’s comment lost some of its intended banter as he went breathless, the feeling of Keith sliding a finger inside of him making his brain go hazy. He struggled to focus when Keith leaned over him, their erections brushing together and Keith lightly kissing him as his one finger became two.

It had been months since they had snuck away to be together, the necessity of sneaking around becoming moot since they were married and returned to the same bed every night. Knowing that it was their mutually ridiculous jealousy that had spurred this decision was fueling Keith’s need to satisfy both of them, minds and bodies. He needed to feel Shiro around him as much as Shiro clearly needed to feel Keith inside of him and he didn’t hesitate to readjust and give them both what they desired.

“Keith,” Shiro whispered, his husband’s name sounding like a worshipping prayer as Keith buried himself deep. Every time they were together, Shiro was reminded of how perfectly they fit, how the universe had crafted them like two puzzle pieces who only belonged to each other. Rolling his hips, Shiro felt Keith sink deeper and didn’t bite back the moan which filled the room around them.

Feeling desperate to feel all of Shiro, Keith guided Shiro’s legs around his waist and leaned down, bracing his arms over Shiro’s shoulder and lacing his fingers into Shiro’s hair. Tugging the soft strands, Keith pulled Shiro into a kiss, his tongue tangling with Shiro’s own as he continued to rock into the man he adored.

Shiro’s breathing grew unsteady, hitching and falling every time Keith hit the perfect place inside of him. The rhythm they had with each other was practiced, but that didn’t stop it from spreading wildfire through Shiro’s body. As his head became light, his eyes unfocused and his lips slack as he panted, he could feel his toes beginning to curl. Tingles erupted underneath his skin, building like the hints of fireworks, sizzling as they rushed toward his center. The friction of Keith’s perfect abs against his throbbing dick sent Shiro flying over the edge of his orgasm, unable to warn Keith before he exploded between them.

“Oh my god…” Keith panted, thrusting harder as Shiro convulsed around him, the beauty of Shiro’s face, his arched back and the little whine that always came with Shiro’s orgasm drove Keith to his own end. Selfishly, he continued to move slow circles inside of Shiro until they were both dizzy from oversensitivity. He made a move to pull out and was stopped by Shiro’s heavy arms pulling him down to Shiro’s chest.

Lazily running his hands over Keith’s back, Shiro enjoyed the heaviness of Keith’s satiated deadweight on his body. Running one hand into Keith’s hair, Shiro smiled when Keith gave a satisfied hum. “You know…” he felt pleasantly relaxed and laughed at the drowsiness in his voice. “That alien says she collects skins. So she wasn’t hitting on me… I think she wanted to skin me.” Giving a brief shudder, Shiro smirked when Keith sat up to blink at him.

“Um… what…” Unable to compute what Shiro had just said, Keith braced his weight with one hand and brushed his hair back with the other. “I don’t like that thought either.” He blushed slightly as he avoided Shiro’s gaze knowing he had given himself away for a second time.

“You _were_ jealous,” Shiro smiled, reaching up to touch Keith’s cheek. He flinched when Keith eased out of him, turning on his side as Keith laid down on the bed. They were far beyond rushing to the bathroom to clean up, both of them knowing that they had bought a personal washer and dryer for a reason.

“You were jealous of Acxa,” Keith pointed out, poking Shiro in the chest. He couldn’t help his chuckle when Shiro rolled his eyes. “Do you think it ever goes away? I mean… we’ve been married for almost a year and I still wanted to dismember every single purple tentacle that touched you.” Keith wasn’t positive it was a bad thing, but he wasn’t an expert on feelings by any stretch of the imagination. Resting his hand on Shiro’s side, Keith looked up to find Shiro biting his lip.

“I think…” His mind flickered back to Adam who had never been jealous over Shiro’s relationship with Keith, even when Shiro had started to spend more time goofing off with Keith than in Adam’s presence. As with a lot of memories of his relationship with Adam, Shiro was seeing another red flag of its flaws. “I think a little jealousy… especially when you really love someone… that’s normal. Not the scary, possessive kind of jealous… like… umm… zombie Lotor’s psychotic obsession with Allura, but I think a little jealousy… well that’s probably going to be a thing. I mean, it is for me I guess. It took so long for us to get here… there is a little irrational part of me that fears losing it.” Staring at Keith’s collarbones instead of his face, Shiro hesitated to look up when Keith’s fingers tapped at his jaw.

“I get it,” Keith scooted forward, kissing Shiro’s forehead and then pecking kisses to his cheeks and his lips. “We’ve tried, and succeeded, to die on each other. We’ve fought for the world and been separated by galaxies. The fear is a part of me too.” Curling his fingers around the nape of Shiro’s neck, Keith rested their foreheads together. “Let’s just promise to tackle any random bouts of jealousy with mind-blowing sex, yeah?”

Bursting out laughing, Shiro threw his arm around Keith’s waist and dragged him across the bed. “That’s a plan I can get behind.” Tilting his head, Shiro leaned in. “I love you,” he whispered, eyes slipping closed.

Falling into the kiss, Keith let his response be felt instead of heard.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to talk Sheith or Voltron in general, please come find me on Twitter or Tumblr!! I don't know many people in fandom and would love to find more Sheith friends!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> [NeRdLife4Eva Twitter](https://twitter.com/NeRdLife4Eva)  
> [n3rdlif343va Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/n3rdlif343va)


End file.
